Stereo Life
'Stereo Life '(ステレオライフ) is the B-Side track on the single, Happy Typhoon, by the unit, KiRaRe. The song appears in Episode 9, being performed by Mana & Sayu. Tracklist Romaji= #Happy Typhoon #Stereo Life #Happy Typhoon (Instrumental) #Stereo Life (Instrumental) |-| Japanese= #ハッピータイフーン #ステレオライフ #ハッピータイフーン(Instrumental) #ステレオライフ(Instrumental) |-| English= #Happy Typhoon #Stereo Life #Happy Typhoon (Instrumental) #Stereo Life (Instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Fuan harau you ni IYAHON de mimi fusaida Yume to RIARU yuragu kokoro no oku de fui ni natta L<-->R (eru aru) "Risou to genjitsu wa chigau" nante ne Otona no furi mo shitemita keredo Otona ni narutte koto Sore wa nanika o akirameru koto ja nai Kitto... Stereo Life Kitai to fuantte niteru ne Yakusoku sareta asu ga naitte koto wa nandemo dekiru Story is Bright Tsuyosa mo yowasa mo mazete watashi nanda Hora nigezu ni (gomakasazu ni) Kokoro no Center o susumou Kayoi nareta michi mo sukoshi hazurete mireba Shiranai keshiki datta ikitomari ya meiro no you na LorR (eru aru) Mayoi sou ni natte ita toki IYAHON hazusu to kimi ga watashi o yonda Sono mujaki na hibiki ni Nayandeta koto nazeka chippoke ni omoeta Stereo Life Hitori de wa naitte kizuita Hito wa tokui to nigate arukara sou sa nakama ga dekiru Three High-Five Minna no ii toko kasanete saa ikou Itsuka kitto (kiita koto mo nai) Oto o kanaderu hazusa Shippai shitatte sou owari ja nai sa Mirai no PIISU o te ni iretanda yo Hitotsu... Stereo Life Kitai to fuantte niteru ne Yakusoku sareta asu ga naitte koto wa nandemo dekiru Story is Bright Tsuyosa mo yowasa mo mazete watashi nanda Nando datte (yume o miyou) Oikaketa wa (oikakerare) Hora nigezu ni (gomakasazu ni) Kokoro no Center o susumou |-| Japanese= 不安払うように イヤホンで耳塞いだ ユメとリアルゆらぐ 心の奥でふいに鳴った L<-->R（えるある） 「理想と現実は違う」 なんてね 大人のフリもしてみたけれど 大人になるってこと それは何かを諦めることじゃない きっと… Stereo Life 期待と不安って似てるね 約束された明日がないってことは 何でも出来る！ Story is Bright 強さも弱さも 混ぜて私何だ ほら逃げずに（誤魔化さずに） 心のCenterを進もう 通いなれた道も 少し外れてみれば 知らない景色だった 行き止まりや迷路のような LorR （えるある） 迷いそうになっていた時 イヤホン外すとキミが私を呼んだ その無邪気な響きに 悩んでたこと 何故かちっぽけに思えた Stereo Life Mono（ひとり）ではないって気づいた 人は得意と苦手 あるからそうさ仲間が出来る！ Three High-Five みんなのイイとこ 重ねてさあ行こう いつかきっと（聴いたこともない） 音を奏でるはずさ 失敗したってそう 終わりじゃないさ 未来のピースを 手に入れたんだよ ひとつ… Stereo Life 期待と不安って似てるね 約束された明日がないってことは 何でも出来る！ Story is Bright 強さも弱さも 混ぜて私何だ 何度だって（ユメを見よう） 追いかけては（追いかけられ） ほら逃げずに（誤魔化さずに） 心のCenterを進もう |-| English= Using my earphones, I block out the noise of my worries As dreams and reality waver, my heart begins to lose sight of them L<-->R "Ideals and reality are different" I say as a joke to try and make myself seem more adultlike But becoming an adult Doesn't require you to give up anything Surely... Stereo Life "Expectations" and "worries" are quite similar, aren't they? Tomorrow is never promised to anyone, so just do whatever you want! Story is Bright I'm just a mix of both "strong" and "weak" But without running away (without deceiving myself) I'll head towards the center of my heart If I tried straying away from the path I was used to I'd be brought to a maze, filled with an unknown scenery and dead ends LorR Whenever I feel a bit lost If I just take my earphones out, I can hear you calling my name Somehow, just hearing your innocent voice resonate in my ears Makes me feel like all of my worries are slowly disappearing Stereo Life I've finally realized that I'm not alone Everybody has things they're good and bad at, so it's possible to befriend anyone! Three High-Five Let's bring everyone's positive traits together and go Someday, for sure (let's perform it together) A sound that no one has ever heard before Even if it seems like nothing is going your way, it's not the end The pieces of the future are in your hands One by one... Stereo Life "Expectations" and "worries" are quite similar, aren't they? Tomorrow is never promised to anyone, so just do whatever you want! Story is Bright I'm just a mix of both "strong" and "weak" No matter how many times it takes (let's dream of something) I'll chase after it (and be chased by it) And without running away (without deceiving myself) I'll head towards the center of my heart Videos Trivia External Links Category:Songs Category:KiRaRe Songs Category:KiRaRe